Family Of Five
by Nakazawa Kurumi
Summary: Edward just arrived home from his long exploration. With so many sudden twist s of events, will he stay strong? Will he be a good brother? Father? And husband? Read and Find Out! EDWIN, ROYAI (Set after Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood) Rated T for language used
1. Start Of A New Journey

_Drip, Drip_

The sound of the rain falling is one of the sounds heard in the station. The other being a blonde girl's breathing. No chugging or metal squeaks. Sometimes the girl stands to check the rail road. After all she was worried. That the person she loved the most is hurt. She only received one single letter from him. It simply says,

-Yo Winry! How are you doing? Book me an appointment.

Sincerely,

Edward E.-

"Geez! What did that pipsqueak do! Why is he late? Ahhhhh! I can't stand this anymore! I wanna leave! But still, I don't wanna. I want to see him. I want to be the first one to see him. Sigh. Guess I'll just sit around here a little longer. ... I'm bored" Winry Rockbell shouted

It's not like anyone can hear her anyway. A few more minutes and she heard something she had been waiting for. A light metal squeak can be heard. He is here. Winry sat properly. Fixed her hair and clothes. Folded her umbrella just in time before the train stopped in front of her. A yellow haired boy with bright yellow eyes went out the train. Scanning the station, he saw what he was looking for. He walked straight to Winry. Unable to keep her feelings, tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm back"

Winry stood up and hugged the boy.

"Welcome Home, Ed"

After settling down, they both sat on one bench. Ed searching for something in his luggage. At last, he found a piece of paper bag. He gave it to Winry.

"You asked for a souvenir right? Here."

"Thanks"

"Anyway, did you oil your automail? Do you need repairs? I told you not to be high tempered! You are supposed to explore not fight! Do you dream to be a wrestler? Stupid Ed! Why didn't you write letters for us! Grandma is worried!"

"Now it is starting. Why don't you shut your mouth dammit!"

"What did you say?! Sigh, I'll let it slip off today since you are probably... tired. Let's go. I only have one umbrella so stick close to me. Unless you want to be wet."

They started walking home.

"I- How Is your exploration?"

"It's super fun! You know what? 'Blah blah' and 'blah blah'!"

"REALLY?! SUCH This EXIST?! Sigh, I wanna see it too!"

"I'll take you the some other time. Are you guys doing fine when I left?"

"Hmmm. I- Ed I... really missed you."

Awkward silence surrounded the surroundings when...

"Me too"

The both of the continued chatting until the reached the house. It was so late that is why Winry's grandma is already asleep.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Can you cook me a stew? It's fine if you can't."

"Coming right up!"

Ed watched Winry cook the stew for him. All the time he was staring with a frown. But he sometimes smiles not because of the stew but because he keeps thinking that she will be a good mother. The aroma of the stew spread around the house. Once you smell it, you will just start to drool over it. This time as Ed eats happily, Winry is watching him. Contented in seeing that he likes the food she cooked for him. Ed headed upstairs first so that he can change his clothes. Winry washed the dishes even if she frequently yawn. After finishing, she got up and slept quickly. Ed peeked on Winry's room to check on her and smiled at his view. He proceeded in getting some sleep to afterwards.

**And... cut!**

**HOPE YA LIKE IT! Sorry if too short or long for you. Please follow this story! Thanks for reading too! Next chapter will be about one of my favorite pairings... the Royai! Stay tuned! Farewell!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Kurumi N.**


	2. Love Is The Best Medicine

Description: (Royai Fic) Mustang and Hawkeye have been… close friends. More closer than what we always knew. However, a blooming flower called love starts to open. Will their friendship continue? Or will there be something new? Read and Find Out!

Acknowledgements-

First of all I would like to thank myself (LOL!) For this wonderful story. Just kidding! Hohohoho! This fanfic is for all the RoyAi fans out there and to all other fans who just want to read. Let's cut the chase and start READING!

"Roy Mustang! I repeat! If you don't do your paperworks properly or I will not have other choices but report you to the Fuhrer!" Riza Hawkeye said as she pointed a fake gun that releases water. It looks too realistic.

"W-wait a minute! D-don't shoot!" Roy Mustang begged but he was too late. He was shocked. That water hit him instead of a strong metal bullet.

"Hahahaha! Caught ya!" Riza laughed happily

"Won't you let me play jokes on you? Just take it as my sweet revenge. Sir." She continued.

As a reply, Mustang sighed as he wiped the water of his face. Still he has time to think naughty things.

'Someday Riza. Someday. I will get my revenge on you. The way I love it.'

After that incident. Roy retreated and did his paperwork.

The next week~

Riza Hawkeye was not on duty for 4 days straight. Roy's group, started worrying for her and asked the colonel to visit her. The colonel DO want to visit her but…. Secretly. But he can't do anything about it. As his shift ended, he walked to the market. He saw the stall where Riza bought apples for him. Even if didn't know what happened, he decided to buy some anyways. He headed to her apartment. He climb up to the third floor then knocked. Nobody answered. He tried to do it again but same results happened.

"Guess I'll have to use force"

After a loud bang the door opened. It has a weird feeling. Dark, silent, cold and somehow lonely. It wasn't lively like when he first came to her place. So silent that you won't think there is someone living in there. He searched every room in the apartment. When he is in front of the last room, he took a peek. There she was, in the bed. Having a harsh fever. He set the basket of apples down on the side table. Went outside to get towels, the basin with water and a knife. He folded his sleeves then wet the towel to put on her forehead.

"Sigh. How troublesome can this be. Why did you become sick all of a sudden when I have a mountain of paperwork which I cannot complete on time? Sigh. I should spend time cutting apples no?" He murmured with a little sense of worry. Slowly Hawker opened her eyes.

"Colonel? Why are you here?"

"Hmmmm? Nothing much. Just visiting? Here eat."

"Thanks?"

"Sir? Sorry to bother you. I'll be fine."

"So you call fine when you are in bed not doing anything with your fever? Good Lord!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Colonel. No need to worry. I have overcome so many tragedies so this is.…ugh! Nothing"

"Just rest. I'll take good care of things. Now now."

Forced to rest, her eyes gave in. She slept as Roy watches over her. Soon after Roy fell asleep too. The next day, Roy headed to the office to complete his shift , instead of going to his house, he went to Riza's apartment.

"Good day sir! I heard that Edward arrived yesterday."

"Nevermind about that Chibi so small. How about you? Feeling fine?"

"I feel better now. Thanks for yesterday"

"Sure"

"H-hey Riza, if you don't mind, would you like to go out with me, tommorow?"

It was written all over Riza Hawkeye's face. She was shocked but she still smiled.

"Sure. Tommorow after shift?"

"Yeah. Since you are feeling fine already I'll be leaving."

"Bye Roy! Thanks for visiting!"

Inside Riza's thoughts:

'Who says laughter is the best medicine? Actually it is love'.


	3. Love Is On The Air

Winry was cooking the breakfast for her best friend and grandmother. Ed was just sitting on the table waiting for Winry to finish cooking his breakfast. Winry's grandma is out buying new ingredients for the next day.

"Hey Winry, are you going to cook dinner today?"

"Dunno"

"What do you mean?"

"If Grandma Pinako buys for today too then probably yes"

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?"

"….Come again?"

"I said would you like to eat dinner with me outside!"

"S-sure?"

There it is again. That awkward silence. It crowded the room fast making it stiff and cold. After that short moment, Grandma Pinako arrived home.

"What is it? Somethin' wrong?"

"N-nothing much!"

As soon as grandma placed the things she bought aside, the three of the started eating their food. Seconds then minutes then hours passed. Soon it was afternoon.

"Grandma, I'll be going out with Ed for a short while!"

After bidding farewell, the both walked to the train station, heading to Central.

"Where are we going?"

"Some resturant over there."

"Hmmmm"

They weren't speaking but they….. enjoyed each other's company very much. As soon as they arrived, they walked to some newly opened cafe. The food there is not only tasty but the people who served is also courteous.

"Winry I-"

Ed attempted to say to Winry but failed. Noticing this Winry stared at Ed's golden eyes.

"What is it Ed? Just spit it out!"

"I-I"

"You what?"

I L-l"

"Just say it!.

"You make it dound easy! It's hard you know! Geez! Fine!"

"I-I Love You"

Winry was shocked. She hoped that Ed didn't said that. But he did. Just as that awkward feels was about to spread. Winry blished hard as she opened her mouth.

"I love you too"

That didn't stop the silence. But it is comforting since love is truly on the air. The door opened.

"Welcome!"

A yellow haired girl escorted by a black haired one came in.

"Ed! Psst! Isn't that Lt. Riza and Colonel Roy?"

"Yeah. Are they dating? Since when?"

"Nevermind that let's just spy!"

"Nice idea! Let's go!"

Both Ed and Winry run out and went to the cafe's window outside. Slowly, they opened the window. Luckily, Riza and Roy sat near that window allowing them to hear their conversation.

"What should we eat sir? I mean umm Roy?"

"Dunno."

"Can we have the menu?"

"I'll order set a. How about you Riza?"

"Set b"

"I have something to talk to you about Riza"

"Hmmmmm? What?"

"I ummm how can I say this? I think I fell in love with you. No, I'm sure I did."

"I- Me too"

Winry almost scream but Ed covered her mouth. They decided to go home. Afterall they have been full for so much sweetness for the day. Winry, slowly inserted her hand with Ed's. They walked home talking about how it is already time for the other two to start dating. Still in that position.

"Winry I meant what I said earlier."

"I know."

Meanwhile in the cafe,

"Should I escort you home?

"Mhmm"

They started walking, hand in hand. When they arrived in front of Riza's apartment, Roy kissed Riza on the cheek.

"Good night Riza"

"Mhmm. Good night too Roy"

Riza went inside and closed the door. She control her happiness, sbe called Winry, one of her close friends.

"Hello Winry?"

"Riza? Why?"

"You were at the cafe aren't you? With Edaward. So you heard everything right? I'm so…. Happy."

"Me too! I'm happy for you! At last! We were talking about that while we walked home. Ed too confessed his love. Ehem ehem. What's up with the boys today?"

"I don't know. Anyway congrats! Now, get your beauty sleep. At least for Ed hahahaha."

"You too Riza for Roy. You are going to office to meet him. You are going to be cheered on by the others. Hehe, nightie night!"

"Bye!"

They both dropped the phones.

"Winry? Who is that?"

"Riza."

"Why is she calling so late?"

"Some girls talk. Should we sleep?"

"Mhmm."


End file.
